


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Hoshi is bad at feelings, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi Being an Asshole, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Work In Progress, but not for long, everybody can see it, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I heard that!"“You were supposed to!”
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:36 AM**

"Hyung,do you think that he notices?"

Seungcheol stops trying to break up the verbal argument currently going on between Jihoon and Seungkwan,turning to look over at Soonyoung,the younger wearing an uncharacteristically sollem expression."What do you mean Soonyoung-ah?"He asked."Does who notice what?"


End file.
